Talk:Shirogane Takeru/@comment-122.106.128.207-20140311072236/@comment-4391208-20151031085242
The XFJ-01P3 was a two-seater - the YF-23 was not, as seen in TSFIA #77 when just two pilots operated two units individually. The XFJ-01P3 uses a similar exterior to the YF-23, but that's where the similarities end. The YF-23 had a lead of 4 definite wins against the YF-22 in combat trials and better battle performance in JIVES; however, we're not led to believe that the advantage was significant in any available accounts of the ATSF trials. By all accounts the YF-23 proved itself superior to the YF-22 in close-quarters battle - however, a lead of 4 out of a total of 32 matches with concrete win/lose scenarios is not a very large value. We're not given any numbers with the JIVES tests so the increased rate of Hive penetration comparison could well be within the same range of values. In terms of technology amongst all bipedal units, the A-12 holds the champion spot with a miniaturized nuclear reactor and magnetic-based aquatic propulsion drives, as well as provisions for a railgun weapon. In terms of technology within true TSFs, the F-22A holds the champion spot since it is the cumulative result of continued development of the YF-22, the proof-of-concept prototype which showed that the designers had the means to develop something approaching the required end goals of the ATSF, which led to the F-22A EMD Phase 2 which was meant to iron out the issues with technologies that were planned to be mass-produced as part of the finalized Raptor-series. In a flat comparison, the YF-23 falls short of the F-22A; the XFJ-01P3 even made several improvements to the frame design, including actual Blade-Edge Armor and additional thrusters. There is little reason to assume that would not have held true for the YF-23 had it been selected as well. Prototypes being more powerful in all aspects than the mass-production models they lead to are (usually) a myth of fiction. While a prototype can feature a more advanced component or function than the mass-production model, in most cases they are excised from the final product due to cost-performance ratio, immaturity in the technology used, or other reasons; if a product can carry a component without physical/political issue it is not going to be downgraded just because it's "mass-produced". The term you're looking for is "concept/technology demonstrator", a high-spec unit meant to show off the implementation of advanced technology - these units typically are fairly advanced compared to units of its era; a recent example is the X-45, which was comparatively advanced when it achieved first flight. Prototypes are meant to describe example models that can lead to mass-production; it does little good to showcase to your financial backers about how expensive or how complicated your unit is during manufacturing. Takeru's actual skills are a different matter, however, so I'll leave that out. Anyone can get good with enough time and practice and the only thing that changes between individuals is how fast they can get there based on the type of training they get and their natural inclination towards it.